Sacrificio
by L18
Summary: Pasados 6 meses desde su estatus como Suprema, Cordelia siente un vacío físico y espiritual por parte de las partidas que hubo en el aquelarre, y cuando tiene la oportunidad de revivir a una de ellas, elige a Misty, pero cuando vendes el alma al diablo, no todo es felicidad. #Foxxay


**A quienes antes leían mis fics (digo esto porque creo que les llega notificación de nueva historia), debo comentarles que este pertenece al oscuro y maravilloso mundo de American Horror Story. Más abajo explicaré con más detalles lo que haré este año.**

**Primera vez que me atrevo a hacer un fanfic en este mundo, pero es que las historias me parecían tan geniales que me quedaba en blanco cuando se me antojaba escribir algo. Pero después del capítulo final de Coven prometí hacer un ff sobre Foxxay (Misty Day y Cordelia Foxx), plasmando lo que quise que pasara entre mis dos personajes favoritos. ¡Ojalá les guste!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**SACRIFICIO**

**Capítulo 1: **Pacto

**Cordelia POV**

Habían transcurrido seis meses desde que había superado las Siete Maravillas y se me nombrase como Suprema.

Tenía el poder absoluto, la gran responsailidad de manejar a un nuevo aquelarre en Nueva Orleans con decenas de nuevas brujas, lujos innecesarios pero propios de una Suprema... Podría decir que lo tenía todo, pero a la vez sentía un agujero en el pecho. Un vacío que llevaba de nombres a Misty, Myrtle y, me atrevo a confesar, Fiona.

Las extrañaba no solo en presencia, sino también espiritualmente.

**Misty**, mi compañera. La primera y única amiga que realmente pude tener en mi atormentada vida como hija de alguien mil veces superor a mí. Ella era la razón de mis sonrisas incluso en los peores y recientes momentos que pude atravesar. Sin ella, soportar un engaño y un divorcio hubiesen sido imposibles llevar. Si la hubiera conocido años atrás, estaba segura de que no habría cometido tantos errores. Como casarme.

Fue mi luz cuando estaba ciega y también cuando tuve la oportunidad de ver su pálido rostro entre aquellos ya tan familiares bucles dorados que caían como cascadas salvajes sobre sus hombros.

**Myrtle**, a quien puedo llamar mi verdadera madre. Sus pensamientos exéntricos y sus consejos lograron mantenerme de pie a pesar de los golpes y continuar con la meta que ella sabía yo era capaz de lograr: ser Suprema. Desde niña fue mi consuelo y los brazos que busqué cuando necesitaba de una madre. Sentía que su periodo en la Tierra ya había terminado, pero su notable presencia era una de las que más extrañaba.

**Fiona**. Fiona Goode. Lo único que me permito extrañar de ella son sus hirientes palabras que, a pesar de quebrarme, me hacían más fuerte. Si volviera a la vida, la mataría con mis propias manos porque morir una vez no es suficiente para ella y los demonios que dejó.

Pero de ellas tres, solo una no merecía la muerte, y mucho peor, el eterno infierno.

.

Miré a sus orbes rojas como flamas del mismo reino de Hades y sonrió.

—Mucho mejor que la de tu madre me ofreció.— dijo después de aspirar el polvo blanco que dejé sobre una fuente de plata al borde de mi cama.— Me sorprende que usted sepa de mi existencia, Señorita Foxx.—sonrió con falsa curiosidad.

—Goode.—corregí.

— No soy muy famoso en el mundo de los blancos.—continuó.

Estaba completamente segura de que sabía con exactitud cómo sé de él, la habitación ya era testigo de que esta no era la primera vez que Papa Legba rondaba por esta mansión.

— Necesito un favor urgente, Papa Legba.— tomé aire.— Quiero que regreses a alguien que está en el infierno. En su propio infierno después de llevar a cabo el Descensum.— inhalé fuerte. Aún me asustaba pensar en Misty sufriendo y padeciendo en un injusto infierno del cual ella ni siquiera era consciente, pero lo sentía, lo vivía. No me importaba decir que sus rivales en el ritual de las Siete Maravillas se lo merecían más que ella. Misty demostraba tanta inocencia como para vivir el peor momento de su vida por la eternidad. No estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos, pero podía imaginármela sufriendo, conociendo su alma tan pura... Dolía.

Me sentía inútil al ser tan poderosa y no servir a la vez para traerla de vuelta a la vida, a donde ella pertenece.

— Yo no hago favores. —sonrió.— Sabes que debes hacer un sacrificio para mantener viva tu promesa, ¿cierto?—levantó una ceja y se acercó hacia mí.— Puedo ver a través de tus vivos ojos que tienes alma, Cordelia, pero no la tendrás cuando esta me pertenezca por toda la eternidad.— acarició mi mejilla.

Nunca me imaginé vendiendo mi alma al diablo, así como tampoco me imaginé querer tanto a una mujer.

— Eso no me interesa si a cambio me das lo que te pido. Lo que sea, lo que sea para tener a Misty de vuelta.—cerré mis manos en puños. No estaba segura de lo que tendría que perder (aparte de mi alma) y cuánto me iba a afectar, pero todo eso perdía sentido e interés cuando pensaba en ella.— Quiero que Misty Day regrese a la vida.

Levantó la barbilla sin despegar los ojos de mí.

— Sé que lo que más amas y lo único que posees es este aquelarre, Cordelia.—sus palabras eran oscuras, así como la noche que rodeaba este pacto.— ¿Significa Misty tanto para ti como para dejar tus poderes y tu hogar?—preguntó.

Estaba entre palabras y muy claro: dejar el aquelarre y dejar de ser Suprema.

Eso era lo que amaba, lo que me mantuvo viva por estos meses. Entonces, ¿valdría la pena volver a ser una simple mortal con unas cuantas recetas de hechizos bajo su manga y a cambio resucitar a quien podría refugiarme cono en mi propio hogar? Así me sentía con Misty, enonces, valía la pena. Mil veces valía la pena.

Inhalé profundo y mirando a sus profundos ojos, hablé con seguridad.

— Misty Day es mi hogar.

.

Papa Legba y yo habíamos escrito el acuerdo que cambiaría mi vida. No sería un gran cambio, solo regresaría a ser quien era antes de practicar las Siete Maravilas y, claro, con menos miseria.

Me dediqué a escribirle a Queenie y Zoe, antes de que amanezca, lo que tenía planeado para este nuevo aquelarre y lo que deben hacer con cada bruja que teníamos bajo nuestro techo. Enseñar a más de cincuenta brujas jóvenes no era tan trabajosa cuando posees dones sobrenaturales; lo difícil era controlar las hormonas femeninas que explotaban en distintas ocasiones.

Sentía temor. No sabía cómo podría tomar el Consejo esta noticia. Estaba siendo egoísta y dejando de lado el puesto que muchas habrían deseado alcanzar, pero estaba completamente segura de que tener a Misty de vuelta podría hacerme feliz incluso sin poder mover una piedra con la mirada.

Escribí cientos de páginas más rápido de lo que esperaba, y entré en desesperación debido a que no quería dormir. Estaba segura de que alguien podría aparecer en mis sueños tratando de convencerme que no cambie mi alma ni mi puesto en la jerarquía por una bruja que no fue capaz de realizar el máximo logro en el mundo de las brujas sin morirse; pero era mejor evitarme el disgusto. No tenía tiempo para andar derrochándolo en discusiones con mi subsonciente.

Preparé un par de maletas con la ropa y el dinero suficiente que necesitaría para tener una vida humana normal, porque no pretendía vivir en la mansión de la Academia de Robichaux después de tener a Misty entre mis brazos.

Sabía que ella se sentía sola en esa pequeña y excluída casa del pantano, me lo contó solo una vez, pero entendí lo que sentía solo al ver su rostro. Y fue por eso que arriesgó su vida solo para sentirse aceptada e incluída en una disfuncional especie de familia que era el antiguo aquelarre, incluso cuando todas las brujas intentaban arrancarse los ojos cada cinco minutos. Por eso imaginé lo feliz que se sentiría cuando sepa que yo estaré a su lado en todo momento, acompañándola hasta en su mayor sin sentido, cantando canciones de Fleetwood Mac aunque no me sepa la letra completa mientras creamos una nueva especie de planta curativa. Ese era mi cielo, mi paraíso, y lo sentía tan cerca que las lágrimas no se hacían esperar.

Dejé las maletas hechas al lado de la mea donde había dejado la curiosa flor que Misty dejó en el ivernadero el mismo día de su trágica partida. Esta y sus pertenencias hacían de mi tormenta más llevadera. Incluso, en mis momentos de profunda soledad, conversaba con ella. Contándole sobre el ángel que le había dado la oportunidad de vivir.

— Pronto estará nuevamente con nosotras.—le susurré antes de salir de la habitación.

Un atisbo de luz mañanera ingresaba por lo ventanales de la gran y blanca mansión. Ya faltaba poco para que las chicas despierten, así que puse en la radio de la sala el CD que Misty me había regalado: _Rumours_ de Fleetwood Mac. Esperé a que sean las 7 llamé a Kyle en voz baja.

— Al mediodía, dejaré de ser Suprema.—se lo dije de una vez en el umbral de su habitación y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

— No puedes irte, Cordelia.—adivinó rápidamente.— No puedes abandonarnos.—tomó mi mano y sonreí.

— Ya está hecho, Kyle. Pero quiero que distraigas a Zoe y Queenie para cuando me vaya.—sacudió la cabeza.— Ya les dejé una carta a cada una y unas indicaciones dentro de un cofre debajo de mi cama.—suspiré.— Prométeme que podrán manejar este aquelarre como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora.—tomé sus manos y las apreté con fuerza mientras lo miraba fijamente.— Depende de ustedes que estas cincuenta brujas sean mañana gente para bien. Las tormentas ya pasaron y es hora de disfrutar de la calma.—sonreí mientras _Dreams_ sonaba de fondo.

— Si fallamos, ¿regresarás a ayudarnos?—me preguntó desesperado.

— No será necesario.—extendí la sonrisa. Incluso aunque quisiera, sería imposible.

.

Papa Legba estuvo puntual en mi habitación, listo para que el pacto se lleve a cabo.

— ¿Cuándo la veré?—pregunté ansiosa.

— Una vez que tu alma me pertenece, esperarás unos cuantos minutos.—sonrió.—No acostumbro a traer personas del infierno, suelo llevarlas.—rió. Espero que pase mucho tiempo hasta que llegue mi turno de ir al infierno.

— Bien, entonces que sea de una vez.—me acerqué a él y lo primero que hizo fue tomarme del cuello firmemente pero a la vez con cuidado, mientras sentía cómo una fuerza desde la planta de mis pies subían por cada parte de mi interior hasta salir por mi garganta, ahogándome.

Pude observar cómo Papa Legba recibía mis poderes ingresar a su cuerpo. Cada segundo que transcurría me sentía más débil, más humana. Cuando me soltó, caí rendida en el suelo, y un familiar dolor en los ojos fue cada vez más intenso. Cubrí estos con las palmas de mis manos, temiendo quedarme ciega otra vez. No podía pasar, no podía estar junto a Misty otra vez y sin poder ver su rostro, sin poder ver su sonrisa.

Entré en pánico y parpadeé repetidas veces, sintiendo un alivio inmediato cuando el dolor solo fue un susto. Algo para recordar lo vulnerable que era ahora.

— En unos años veremos cómo terminará esto.—escuché las palabras de Papa Legba y cuando quise levantar la mirada, ya se había ido.

* * *

**Bien, el próximo capítulo tratará sobre si el pacto de Papa Legba con Cordelia se llevará a cabo. Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, dejen reviews o marquen como favorita esta historia que recién empieza (: Tiene algunas fallas ortográficas porque esta laptop no está configurada para corregir las palabras y al escribir rápido confundo algunas palabras... Sorry.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Los fics que tengo pendientes serán continuados este año. Estoy de vacaciones y ya he avanzado capítulos de algunos en particular e iniciado algunos cortos fics. Gracias por su paciencia y lamento la demora.**


End file.
